Vali Lucifer
'''Vali Lucifer' is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearance Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown as to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike other Devils, he possesses a total of eight. Vali also bears a great resemblance to his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vali has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. He is known to be a prideful young man and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Vali shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. History As a child, Vali was persecuted by his father who was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster. This was later revealed to be a suggestion by his grandfather, Rizevim, who told his son to "bully" Vali if he was scared of him. Vali eventually ran away from his parents and was found by Azazel who took and raised him in Grigori where he trained himself with the intention of killing both his father and grandfather. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in front of Kuoh Academy in Volume 4, mocking Issei for his weaknesses and his lack of strength. He later participated in the peace treaty between the Three Factions, fending off several magicians before betraying Azazel and revealing his allegiance with the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in him after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appeared in front of Issei after he had just finished his usual Devil work, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look at the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates cooperated with Azazel to help the Gremory group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. As Vali and Issei has started to get along with each other, Odin joins their discussion asking him which women's body part does he likes. Vali irritatedly replies that he's no Oppai dragon, but he thinks that the line from their waist to their hip symbolizes the beauty of women, gaining the nickname Ketsuryūkō from Odin, much to Albion's dismay. In the battle against Loki, Vali used his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir after they were transported by Kuroka to another location, allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao's explanation, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao that the one who will defeat Issei is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters, including Evil Dragons, while running into the Khaos Brigade. Near the end of Volume 14, Euclid Lucifuge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Grendel to deal with him. In Volume 15, Vali appears along with Arthur, Bikou and Fenrir in Romania, to discuss with Azazel the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, while Issei and the Occult Research Club members are being confronted by Crom Cruach, Vali arrived and said that he and Issei need to team up to deal with the strongest Evil Dragon since he doesn't want to expend more energy after fighting with the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and Euclid Lucifuge. Even though he, with his normal Balance Breaker, and Issei, with his Crimson Cardinal Promotion, teamed up, they weren't able to deal considerable damage to Crom Cruach with the latter stopping the fight after accomplishing his task to stall the group for ten minutes. Vali later met his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and even though his anger for him was overflowing, he didn't recklessly attack him knowing that his grandfather possesses the Sacred Gear Canceler. After Rizevim teleported Vali and the Occult Research Club members to the Carmilla's castle town to witness personally the mayhem caused by the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Vali attacked Rizevim but wasn't able to inflict damage on him and was furious after the latter succeeded in escaping with Euclid and Lilith. After returning from Romania, Vali and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and he agreed to be Odin's adopted son. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of Albion through Divine Dividing he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest White Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. His high demonic power helped him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life before gaining his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. In fact, the amount of Vali's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and survive even after getting hit by Samael's curse. Magic Talent: Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with Loki. Immense Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. During his fight with Kokabiel, Yuuto commented that Vali could move at the speed of light while using his Balance Breaker. Immense Stamina: Vali possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vali can fly using his 8 wings or the Divine Dividing's wings of light. Equipment Divine Dividing ( ): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it halves the opponent's power after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. Vali can also use the opponent's drained power and add it to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, he releases the excess power through his wings. *'Divine Dividing Scale Mail' ( ): Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use "Divide" without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of its "Half Dimension". *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives are devoured by the power. Vali, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive' ( ): A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension called "Compression Divider", which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. Crimson Gourd: One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who responds when they have their name called out. Vali borrowed it from the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, so he can use it as a punishment for Bikou and Kuroka where they can reflect on their mistakes. Quotes *"I just want to fight eternally." (Volume 4, Life 5) *"I’m a descendant of the previous generation’s Maou Lucifer who died. However, I’m a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou’s grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the Dragon’s Sacred Gear because I’m half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking." (Volume 4, Life 5) *"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. –Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei." (Volume 6, Life 5) Trivia *Vali's height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *On a color illustration of the light novel in Volume 4, Vali has light-brown colored eyes. Though in Volume 4 and Volume 11 of the light novels, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. *Vali reveals in Volume 7 that he has a slight fetish for women's butts (contrasting with Issei's everlasting fetish for women's breasts, although it's more downplayed and he would still prefer fighting), resulting in Odin calling him (and in turn, Albion) the Butt Dragon Emperor (ケツ龍皇 Ketsuryūkō). *Vali is the only descendant of the Four Great Satans who's not a pure-blooded Devil. *Vali's birthday is on June 6.Ishibumi's twitter *In the Hindu epic Ramayana, the Vali was king of Kishkindha, a son of Indra. Vali had a boon that whosoever fought with him would lose half of his strength to Vali. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hybrid Category:Featured Article Category:Former Antagonist